The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Devices for chemical analysis may include a film formed on a semiconductor substrate. The film may provide an indication of a concentration of a substance in a fluid, e.g., a liquid or a gas. For instance, in blood glucose monitoring, a drop of blood may be placed on a disposable strip which interfaces with a digital blood glucose meter. A blood glucose level may be shown on a display of the digital blood glucose meter. To decrease costs, increase accuracy, increase speed, expand the scope of materials that may be measured, and/or for other reasons, alternatives to chemical analysis using films formed on a semiconductor substrate are needed.